


Can We Talk Now?

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony's family are nerds, Wanda is kind of a dick, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony brings the team together in order to bring them up to speed about his family. He knows he can’t hide his family members forever. Better to rip half of the Band-Aid off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Can We Talk Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This story connects with previous stories, so if you happen to read this and get confused, I do suggest reading earlier stories. At least this way it all makes sense in the best way I am able to give you all. 
> 
> These aren't fix-it fics right off the back. There is a lot that they need to talk over. Sometimes though, some people never talk about it and they choose not to rekindle that friendship. 
> 
> Will they? Maybe. Not all of them will be peaches cream. This AU is revolved around Bucky and Tony though.

Tony breathed out his nose pushing back his spike hair as he held on tight to his thermo full of Cofea. He wishes he was going to talk to the team about where he gets his cofea from but no, he is going to tell them about his family. He can feel the reporters and whoever the fuck is following him trying to get closer. Would they ever get the full truth behind what brought him here when he was younger? Fuck no. Not if he can help it. It is not like he wants to protect Howard, he just doesn’t want to dig through his past, share his past. It means he has to share truths about himself. Shows the scars on his back, finds the doctors that waved off the abuse. Get the journal from Jarvis and Ana recounting the abuse. He would defend his godparents how he would defend Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, or anyone else in his family, till his last breath. Yet, the closer he can feel the media gets to some form of his personal life, the more he knows he is going to have to get the “team” in on it.

Rhodey had his complaints but all of them were never saying not to. It just left a bitter pill in their mouths. It even left something nasty in Pepper’s and Happy’s mouth. Yeah, he told everyone in his people. Even his siblings, cousins, uncle and aunt, and momma. He asked for their permission to give bare-bones information about them and he had the picture of them on vacation from last year in September. None of them were happy but they allowed him to tell them. They saw the media in America and even Italy trying to touch on him.

Extremis pinged him on the team arriving in the living room. The genius is telling the team something he does not want to tell them, but he finds it prudent to escape quickly. Tony saw Rhodey roll in with his own thermo sipping on cofea. Small blessings that Rhodey always come as silent support. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows Barnes is there also as silent support. He told him also… after that night.

Beating back the blush, Tony straightens letting the warm brown go arc blue. He counted their footsteps as VITO pushed affectionately against the viral code in the inventor’s body. Looking at Rhodey, Tony saw the older slide his phone over to him on the coffee table. Flicking a finger at the phone, he saw a wheel presentation appear on the holo screen over the television. The first image was of him, post-Stane, with his momma. He was bruised, battered, but he was happy. Almost 10 years ago. And 10 years of just being loved and giving back the love to his people. Christ, he wanted to abort. Keep this for his people alone. A little longer. A little more. As long as he is able to.

Tony jumped by hair-trigger when he felt his brother’s hand on his wrist. Giving him a reassuring squeeze. A rhythmic tapping sound followed with calm breaths from Rhodey. The brunette took in a sharp breath getting extremis to dial back on his panic and anxiety. He needed a clear head. He needed to factual and to the fucking point. He can break down later in private with Rhodey then binge-watch horror movies or musicals.

Both men turned their heads when quiet pings alerted to the team's arrival. First was Rogers looking bright-eyed and bushy tail with a hint of excitement. Seawater's eyes widen with pure puppy expressions when seeing the first picture. Something that was not in the file they stole.

Next was Rushman who cocked an eyebrow, she would be surprised he is letting out information a little freer. She kept all her bigger tells hidden but the fact she was getting more to her old mission and filling in the blanks was doing something for her. He thinks.

Barton looked cocky about him asking them all to talk. Hell, it sure as fuck won’t be about extremis or even about begging for their forgiveness. He is sorry about Wanda’s parents but won’t sit there and kiss ass.

Maximoff came in just as smug, but he can see the ticking red at her fingertips that sent fear up his spine. It reminded him too much of Ultron eyes, isn’t that a fucking kicker. He can tell she was pissed he was not truly orphaned but hell, he was for a while there.

He didn’t even know if his momma was alive. Or even active. If she died in the Ultron incident, he might have just shot himself or jumped off the building. He thought about before after the Arc Reactor returned. That was the day that Rhodey was James.

Last was two were Wilson and Barnes (Giacomo… never James) to walk through. Wilson looked tired but alert, how the fuck do you do that? Barnes had his very deadpan face, murder face or bitch face… depends on who asks. Yet, Tony can see those steel blues taking in the scene, holding the information in, he can feel the question if he was sure about this when their eyes locked on. Tony looked away after a split second with a twitch in his shoulders. He was never sure about his ideas.

Rogers sat closest to him even with Rhodey as a wall, Tony felt his skin turn clammy and the sweat started to form. Tamping back on his anxiety even when the smile shot his way made him want to scream or break someone kneecap with a crowbar. Rushman sat next to Rogers. Barton and Maximoff took the couch on the far right of Tony vs to where Barnes and Wilson took the far left. Tony breathed giving Rhodey hand a pat, one of thanks and to reassure him as well.

Standing up in front of the television with the picture of him he signals to FRIDAY to shut the entryways and windows. All the Rogues jumped except for Rhodey when the windows and exits locked down. All the Rogues, besides Barnes (thank god he told him earlier honestly), about it being a trap. What the hell Stark?! I am about to hurt you if you don’t talk. Raising one hand up watching them all. He waited they sat back down and shut it for a second.

“Right. Thank you for not popping my head off.” He pointed to Maximoff’s glow misty hands; he can even see Barnes forcing focus on the screen. “Rhodey, Honeybear would you like to explain? Or should VITO?”

“I can, VITO is keeping watch with his big sister,” Rhodey replied rolling up by the businessman sipping on his thermo. Looking at them all, the Colonel firmed himself even looking taller in his wheelchair. “No, it is not a trap but a safety precaution. Not for you lot. It for his life, my life, and his family life. Nothing said here today leaves your mouth, nothing about what he or even I tell you, never leaves your thoughts.”

“I am not telling you because I trust you. I want us to be buddies again.” Tony picked up ignoring the confused, upset, hurt, and almost insulted facial expressions on everyone. Rushman seems to be keeping her poker face up. Barnes studied the picture projected not minding the secret keeping. “I am telling you all out of necessity. Because I rather have you hear it from my mouth instead of the clowns in the news. I will let the ACCORDS hear this later… maybe.” He put his hand up keeping them all silent still. “Now, let me fucking get through this. I don’t want to tell you, but I find I need to because it could save their lives in the long run. This woman right here is Enass Daw. Older of course and alive. She is a botanist and a very intelligent woman. I got an AA because I was so inspired by her and the fact I can gene splice plants. That is why I have a garden and a greenhouse.” He blinked his blue eyes as the picture went to the first group photo, of him, Rhodey, Enass, Azan, Lucius, Melina, his cousin, and siblings.

“This is my family. Shut up about Rhodey being there. Jennie could not make it. Rhodey and Jennie are families. You can see sister Nesreen.” He pointed out the woman hugging Rhodey, “Mecili and Tristan are on the other side of me.” He pointed them out. “Uncle Azan and Melina with Lillianna.” He pointed them out behind Enass and Nesreen. “My mother of course.” He pointed to Enass. “These people are my family. I have been given permission to give you basic information about all of them. No questions further about them and not spying on them. Rushman and Barton.” He called them out because he can.

“This was a year after the whole Arc Reactor meltdown thing I was dealing with. I brought Rhodey with me. I have been seeing my family in Italy for almost 10 years now. I have been visiting Sicily to be with for 10 years.”

Next image was of Nesreen in her work clothes teasing him about his height even heels on his shoes. He remembers that day when he helped her teach a glass. “Nesreen is a dancer and a teacher of the world arts and dance. She named her cat Vaslav.” Tony saw Rushman sit up looking insulted and incredulous. Huh, so that is how she got her leg fucked up. Vaslav fucked around with her. He deserves tuna!

“She is the second youngest out of the three of us. I am the eldest which leaves,” Another photo of Mecili, “Mecili as the youngest. Mecili is a translator and linguist and he knows almost as many languages as I do. I know almost 12 if you count the 5, Arabic, English, Italian, Sicilian, and Bulgarian. I know Russian, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, Swedish, Hindi, and Spanish. I know I said 13 but depending on you people, Italian and Sicilian are the same. Which fuck no they are not! Don’t get me started. Anyway, yes, he knows about 9 including the 5 I know.” He clicked on the recent sibling vacation. He smiled inwardly seeing them all pose.

“These two are,” Pointing to Lillianna and Tristan, “Are my cousins, Lillianna majored in animal care and veterinary. Tristan is an architect like Azan. Melina dabbles in flower arrangements and gardening. So, my mother and her works together with more than most sell bouquets. Excited information I know.” Another photo of the kids around the Mecha-suars. This got all the Rogues sitting up in attention.

“You already know about my mentees, Harley Keener and Peter Parker. The other four are my nieces and nephews. Big family. It is great. Johnathan, Valentino, Christine she is the youngest and her big sister Aya. The girls were adopted young. They each like a type of science except for Valentino, but he can read you under a table. They are the ones that reported to me about the Ultron dinosaur incident three months back. That is why I got Rhodey, Carol, Vision, and Strange there as soon as possible. They actually beat Ultron by vomit.” He saw Wilson trying to hide his laughter, Barnes looked surprise none of them died, Barton looked like he ate a sour candy, same with Rushman. Rogers looked like he wanted to scold him about the kids and Maximoff looked ready to drag him.

“Stay quiet. Ultron is still out on the internet waiting for another chance to jump at getting the kids, possibly. Vengeance because we beat him and Vision because he really helped beat Ultron.” Another picture shuddered to show the last recent group photo, one without Lucius.

“My siblings’ father, Howard was my father, unfortunately, passed a little after the Ultron incident. So if I was more than distraught that was because of that.” Barton and Rogers were about to say something till Tony cut them down with a fearsome stare, “I am explaining, just shut it. Christ. He was a jeweler and the one who made my necklace. I visit them three times a year if I am able to. I have been hiding them from the public because of the hounds that can hurt or attack my momma or aunt person. I don’t need you or the reporters harass them at their place of work because of who I am. I don’t want them to be harmed either by assholes who want to hurt me. I will not let my people be used as leverage or bait. If you are going to come for me, then come for me.” He sent Barton a nasty glare eyes intensifying. “No, I will not divulge you all about my birth certificates. Let keep that in mind. I am telling you all because I am finding it prudent to do so for their safe. Even if you don’t trust me how I don’t trust you, I need you all to know, they take priority. These people all shown up here, take priority over you all.”

He saw outrage to even enraged expressions, “It is the truth. You wanted to know why I visit Italy so much? These people are why. You wanted to know who this woman is? You know now. When the media outlets let out a story or something when they find out, at least you really know who my family is. I do not know anyone on Howard’s side of the family nor do I give a fuck. Yes, now that I told you all, you would be meeting them…. Eventually. Or never. But the kids will be coming out here more often now with their parents. You all will stay the fuck away from them unless they go to you. Do not ask them shit or try to even talk shit. They don’t need that. They don’t. So this is me, all of me? No never. You all never had that right or lost it.”

It silences following that till the big muscled blonde was shaking in his seat. Rogers, who looked like he was about to explode spoke out, “Tony, how much of your childhood is true then?”

Giving him the dullest look possible pushing extremis back with his browns meeting the blues of the legend, “All of it, everything I said. I did build all that shit when I was young.”

“Why all the animosity and daddy issues Stark?” Ah, Rushman spoke out but she looks pissed off. Vaslav must have wounded her pride.

“Nope. I gave information about my family; I did not want to give all this information but better safe than sorry right?” Clapping his hands, the lights brighten, the windows filtered in the mid-morning light. The entryways opened. “We are done here. Don’t make me regret this.”

Barnes sat up a little hearing the mild threat behind those words. Blinking long and slow, listened to the multitude of noises from the Rogues as they tried to ask more about the doctor notes, birth certificates (those will always be a mystery, even to James), and more questions about certain family members. He also knows what Anthony gave out will be all they get. He watches a small male push the wheel chairman, and if he watched his arms flex through the short sleeve… he kept that with things about Anthony he notices.

After two weeks when Tony talked to the roommates about his family, Tony groused in annoyance as the council called him.

“Dr. Stark.”

“Member.” Tony responded in strong distaste as he kept working on the circuitry in hand. Already halfway to tuning the man out.

“We have pressing concerns about the threat of dangerous drug substances being shipped during a Gala. The Fall Gala. We need your team to work on the preliminary investigation.” Tony made a uh-huh sound, “We need you to get the team ready for the gala. We can provide the clothing for the team if you can get the instructor to teach them how to dance and mingle.”

Tony just said yes not cluing in what was being asked. When a thank you for doing this and the call ended was when Tony's head snapped up in shock. Fuck… dicks, tits, fuck-a-duck. Shit, hell, damn it, damn it.

“FRI, sweetie, baby girl, the light of my life and my co-pilot… what the flip did I agree to?”

FRIDAY bemused, as she knew she sent him a message via codes about a call from the ACCORDS council. She also knew he may have tried to read it but his brain moved so quickly. “You have agreed to get a dance instructor for the Rogues boss.”

Tony stared at the circuit board that was finished. Setting it to the side gently the genius rested his head in the table and screamed.

“I’m fine!! I’m fine. Get Nesreen on the phone.”

FRIDAY replied with can do. The phone only ringed once, she must be up late working on assignments. “Hey, Antonio. What is the matter?”

“I am stupid, and I have a favor.”

“Oh boy… what is it?”

“Can I fly you out here… teach the roommates how… to dance? It is for an upcoming mission. I agreed to finding a dancer. And the mission will be in November.” He heard let out a put-out sigh. He knows she never wants to meet the Rogues besides… maybe Barnes. He needs to stop talking about the guy.

“Yeah sure. Give me the time, I will be at the airport.”

“Thanks, Nes.”

“Anything for you Anthony.”


End file.
